Return Of Nightmarity Birth of Eternal Night
by Nightmarity19
Summary: The return of the queen of shadows will be bringing back an Eternal Night but Luna will do everything in her power to stop it.
1. Chapter 1 Visions

**Return of Nightmarity Birth of an Eternal Night Chapter 1 Visions**

Luna was tossing and turning in her bed before shooting up gasping and breathing rapidly.

"My word that was the most intense dream I've been to all day but this one is quite different from others," Luna said to herself.

She got out of bed and walked out her room to the throne room where Celestia was enjoying some poetry until she noticed something wasn't quite right with her sister Luna.

"Luna are you alright this morning? You don't look like your normal cheerful self," Celestia asked with great concern about Luna's well being.

"Sister I am well it's just a...phase I'm going through. In time this facade will fade away like mist," Luna lied to hide her true feelings.

Celestia wasn't buying to that lie Luna just told her but she decided all she could do was support her little sister.

"Very well but if there is anything you need to talk about please don't hesitate to come to me for I will help anyway that is possible," Celestia reminded Luna about that she has somepony to talk about any problems that may arise.

"Thank you sister, if a problem that I cannot handle alone is worthy of your attention I'll present it to you," Luna responded smiling.

Celestia gave a radiant smile as Luna left the throne room and on her way to Ponyville.

 _I hope whatever is troubling my sister comes to be only a phase and not something more severe_ Celestia hoped whatever bothered Luna passed over soon.

The lunar princess walked around Ponyville but happened to pass by Rarity's Carousel Boutique so she thought maybe opening up about what's been bothering her problem to Rarity could ease her pain a bit.

 _Maybe Rarity could help me out, she's always willing to help out a friend or princess in need_ Luna said in her mind smiling and getting her hopes up.

Walking inside the Boutique, it was filled up to the brim of dresses that Rarity previously worked on but no Rarity could be found.

"I wonder where she could be," Luna wondered, searching all over to find that fashionista.

Out of nowhere Rarity came out from the shadows and into the light to meet Luna. She turned around and almost got a heart attack from that sudden realization of Rarity appearing out of nowhere.

"Princess Luna what can I do for you?" Rarity asked in a soft creepy tone of voice.

"I wanted to have a conversation with you about a very bad dream," Luna started explaining.

She happened to spot a blue diamond choker necklace wrapped around Rarity's neck.

"Oh my Rarity I do love your necklace," Luna said.

"Thank you Luna I made it myself using the finest diamonds in Equestria," Rarity responded, telling where she found the gems.

"They look lovely," Luna said memorized by the sheer beauty of that diamond.

"Thank you again Luna, now was there something you wanted to talk about?" Rarity asked trying to get the moon princess back on track.

"Oh yes well you see I had this really bad dream about Nightmare Rarity returning and bringing in an eternal night," Luna explains her nightmare.

The fashionista sneaked in a sinister smirk.

"I see, have you talked about this strange dream to your sister Celestia?" Rarity asked stroking Luna's mane to comfort her.

"No I have not consulted this to sister because I wish to not to make her worry more," Luna feared.

And if you don't say anything Tia will began to worry," Rarity said with concern.

Luna sighed, knowing her options were not being in her favor right now.

"If it makes your sister happy to know I am doing well then I am going to have a talk with her," Luna declared.

"Good for you," Rarity said happily.

Luna left the Boutique in a hurry and Rarity went back to her basement, topping on her necklace once transforming her into the infamous queen of shadows Nightmarity. She sat down in a chair and took a look at her holomap of Equestria more specifically Canterlot where the big prize was there, waiting for Rarity to take it and rule all of Equestria.

"Soon enough Luna you will know that your dream you had will happen in front of everything in Equestria," Nightmarity smirked and turned into a laugh.

After planning out what she's going to do with everypony in Canterlot and beyond, she shifted back to normal Rarity and no pony suspected anything odd with Rarity minus the fact she says in the Boutique all day long.

Other than that, no pony found anything odd going on with Rarity.

Luna stormed in the throne room but Celestia was not sitting on her throne.

 _Maybe she's in her room_ Luna thought as she ran to her and Celestia's room.

Sure enough she saw Tia sitting down enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee before looking up to notice Luna with a relieved smile on her face.

"Celestia I want to have a word with you," Luna said sitting on the bed beside her.

Celestia had no idea what was going on but was able to help her sister anyway she can.

"Alright then what seems to be troubling you my dear little sister?" Tia promoted the question.

Luna's heart started to beat rapidly but now was not the time to back out, she had to tell her own flesh and blood what has been a pain in her flank.

She just hoped Celestia could understand why.

"I have been having nightmares about Nightmarity and I was hoping that this doesn't burden you dear sister," Luna explained, thinking Tia would poke fun at her.

Celestia petted her little sister on the head smiling.

"Luna this is what has been troubling you? Why didn't you say so? I am willing to help you get through this," Celestia offered to bring Luna the relief she so desperately wanted.

"Now then what shall we do first?" Luna wondered.

"Whenever I always wake up from a horrific nightmare I always go down to a quiet area of Equestria preferably the gardens and relax there," Celestia suggested.

Luna became immediately intrigued by her sister's suggested place to clear her mind.

Rarity on the other hand was casting a spell that changed her curtains from traditional purple to a new dark black/red combination which made her a very happy mare.

"This necklace can do a lot of things," Rarity said wondering what other spells she can do.

She tried another one but this time she turned into a shadow figure.

"Wow this could come in handy when I want to appoint some minions to do my bidding," Rarity thought having followers on her every beck and call put a smirk on the fashionista's face.

Rarity reverted back to normal looking at her new toy before looking up at the evening sunset.

 _An eternal night huh? That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. With an eternal night I will be an unstoppable and more feared than Luna ever was_ Rarity proclaimed in her thoughts.

Ponyville was about to have a new face of fear and her name is Nightmarity.


	2. Chapter 2 Relaxation

**Return Of Nightmarity Birth of an Eternal Night Chapter 2 Relaxation**

Luna felt so much calmer and at ease with birds flying around other forest creatures living in this garden surrounded by stone statues of angel ponies.

 _This feels so nice I could just fall asleep_

Luna's eyes got so heavy no matter how many times she slapped herself awake, even she knew all the meditation Luna was under put her right to sleep in the flowerbed as butterflies flew above her face.

As Celestia was preparing to lower the sun a sudden blue blast of magic sent her flying into a wall, breaking it down and landing on a food table.

"What in the-" Celestia managed to speak until she was hoisted up by magic.

When the dust cleared, Rarity stepped through a cloud of smoke and rubble; blue magic hue glowing that made Celestia levitate 15 ft high.

"Rarity what is the meaning of this?" Celestia demanded.

Rarity just smirked and threw her into another wall only causing a small crack.

Celestia struggled to stand but the white unicorn stomped her hoof on Tia's larynx as she tried to escape.

"No escape for your impending death or at least you will be my humble servant," Rarity suggested.

The sun princess teleported from there to behind Rarity. She went to to hit her but Rarity grabbed her, kissed her and held it until Tia's eyes went soulless as a dark energy emitted inside her.

"Mmm tasty Celestia," Rarity licked her lips staring at Tia's now soulless eyes.

Rarity smirked and chanted a spell in Celestia's ear, making her eyes close then open again but instead of it's normal color it began to change into a greenish blue color.

"I serve the queen of shadows Nightmarity," Celestia said in a zombie like trance.

"Yes you do and I have a job for you, I want you to bring me the Eternal Night scroll do you understand?" Rarity commanded.

"Yes master Nightmarity," Celestia replied obediently.

Rarity smirked as Tia went out in search of that scroll she was talking about.

 _This plan is working to perfection and the best part of it is that Luna doesn't know what's going on_

Rarity followed her new slave and made sure nopony noticed she was under some kind of mind control.

Tia stopped at the castle front entrance awaiting for her master to give her another order.

"I need you to head down to the basement and retrieve the scroll for me," Rarity ordered, pointing to an underground basement down below.

"Yes master I obey," Tia replied calmly.

"Good now once you have obtained the scroll I want you to meet me at the Carousel Boutique," Rarity instructed.

Celestia nodded in agreement.

Rarity gave her a pat on the head before teleporting back to the Boutique.

Luna awakened to a butterfly on her nose.

"Achoo!" Luna sneezed. "My goodness I must have been so relaxed I must've accidentally fell asleep."

Luna got up from the bed of flowers and walked along the trail out of the secret garden and back to Ponyville to tell Celestia some good news about her recovery.

Celestia walked down in the basement and grabbed a dark looking scroll rolled up with a special seal on it and underneath the case read a warning label. She removed the casing; a stench of death came out but Celestia didn't care about how it smelled, all she cared about was getting that scroll to her master Rarity.

She put it her saddlebag then left out and on her way to the Boutique.

On the way there, Luna accidentally bumped into her causing her to almost drop the scroll.

"Oh dear sister I apologize for bumping into you, I actually wanted to talk to you about my growing progress in the secret garden," Luna said helping her sister up and excited to tell her the growing progress.

"Luna I would love to hear all about it but right now I need to deliver something to Rarity it's very urgent," Celestia said warmly with that radiant smile that she kept for a long time.

"I understand," Luna replied with a straight face. "I'll meet you at the castle to talk about my progress."

Celestia smiled picking up her saddlebag before walking away.

 _That was very peculiar of Sister, normally she would like to hear how I was doing but when an urgent matter comes up, we must answer the call_

Luna walked back to the castle.

Celestia arrived at Rarity's house like she was instructed and so the fashionista opened the door to let Tia in before closing it.

"Now did you bring what I asked?" Rarity wondered.

The sun princess brought out the Eternal Night spell presenting it to Rarity who was smirking ear to ear with Celestia's will to follow orders to the letter and deliver.

"Celestia I am so proud of you," Rarity expressed her overbearing joy towards the alicorn.

"Thank you master," Celestia thanked her for being proud of bringing the scroll.

To break the hypnosis, Rarity kissed Tia removing the shadows from her and return back to Rarity which caused Tia to feel sleepy then pass out.

"I thank you for bringing this scroll to achieve my ultimate goal: An Eternal Night," Rarity said unfolding the scroll.

The contents of that spell had doom written all over it.

"Nightmares big and small come at my call; become one with the world reign your terror amongst all who oppose; hear my prayer as I call for you," Rarity began to chant.

The skies started to darken some.

"Come forth and bring the ETERNAL NIGHT!"

As if on cue the sun began to darken until it was nothing more than a dark sun which caused other ponies to look up at the sky then see Rarity transform into Nightmarity queen of shadows.

Princess Celestia opened her eyes slowly to see her sister standing above her and it seems that she has been there for a while now.

"Luna...what in the world of Equestria am I doing here? How did you get here?" Tia asked.

"I found out that the Eternal Night spell has been used so I kinda figured Rarity would use you to snatch that spell without anyone noticing," Luna explained her findings.

Celestia tried to stand up but sat right back down.

"Sister I do not think it is wise for you to try to stand up after being mind controlled for so long," Luna suggested.

She couldn't protest because it was true.

"Rarity has activated the spell meaning her shadow powers are about to increase but I might have enough power to stop her," Luna planned a possible victory over Nightmarity.

"Have you ever fought her before sister?" Celestia wondered about another possible time where her and Rarity fought.

"The first time was when the darkness consumed her and transformed into that...thing and I had no choice but to beat up the shadows out but now...this is a whole different stage," Luna expressed staring out the window.

"What is your plan Luna?" Celestia wanted to hear a plan.

That's when she saw a reptilian blue eye stare back at her making Celestia rethink to that day she returned as Nightmare Moon.

"I am going to end this," Luna proclaimed flashing a toothy grin and a bit of a chuckle.

 _Luna I really hope you know what you're doing otherwise this will be a long night for us all_

Celestia could only watch as her sister was about to turn into the master she has been trying to avoid for at least for a few years now.

But if it meant keeping everypony in Ponyville safe, Luna was going to pull out all the stops to take down the queen of shadows herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Setting The Score

**Return of Nightmarity Birth of an Eternal Night Chapter 3 Setting The Score**

Luna stepped out to meet Nightmarity face to face as a breeze blew past them.

"The great and powerful Princess Luna has finally graced us with her presence," Nightmarity started to say.

Luna said nothing but continued to look at her with a pissed off face.

"Do you like what I've done with the place?" Nightmarity asked Luna looking around at some changes she made.

"It ends tonight," Luna responded.

"I know it does I've seen it and it will end with me standing over your battered bruised body," Nightmarity said painting a rather peculiar picture of her defeating Luna.

Luna's eyes were laser focused on that monster playing anypony she came in contact with.

"I see you're going to unleash your inner self Nightmare Moon are you certain you'll be able to control it?" Nightmarity questioned that Luna bringing out her inner demon was a smart idea.

"Do not worry so much what I bring only focus on your chances on winning," Luna retorted smiling.

Nightmarity and Luna charged at her engaging a deadlock of horns that glowed who will fire first.

The queen of shadows fired a magical blast at Luna who used her front hooves to block it and ending up into a house hitting the cabinet before landing on her face.

Nightmarity reappeared in front of her.

"This is going very well for me," Nightmarity said picking up her enemy and starts punching her in different areas of her body.

Luna coughed blood and bleeding from her mouth, trying to get back in the fight but it was if Nightmarity's punches were moving too fast for Luna to react to.

One last punch knocked Luna to the ground while Nightmarity stands above her.

"Now to make you mine," Nightmarity said licking her sharp canines infused with shadow magic.

Going for a bite on Luna's neck, the lunar princess stopped her with magic and pushed her back outside.

Breathing heavily, Luna struggled but eventually got the strength to stand up.

 _This is going to be harder that I originally thought_ Luna said in her mind.

Nightmarity got up wiping off blood dripping down from her nose because she hit a tree as she was being in that devastating toss by Luna.

"I must say Luna I am very impressed by your sheer willpower to keep going. That's where your luck will run out of you," Nightmarity said readying her magic.

"I won't lose to you," Luna proclaimed.

Both stared at one another before closing again with Luna still getting hit out of nowhere and into houses before skidding on the ground.

Nightmarity walked over and tossed Luna into the air before she reappeared behind her but flipped her upside down by the legs, holding the chest. She did a free fall drop with an insane amount of velocity and power.

Celestia eventually crawled out to suddenly hear a loud thud that shook the ground.

What she saw horrified her, she saw Luna's body not moving after being dropped from 50 ft in the air courtesy of Nightmarity.

"LUNA!" Celestia called out, crawled over to her sister and cried out her chest.

Luna woke up floating in water with Nightmare Moon standing over her.

"Luna dear you know you can't stop Nightmarity without my help. This is something different but now let me take control for the next part," Nightmare Moon explained.

The lunar princess' bones started coming back and she stood up and straight right hoof to Nightmarity's face hard that sent her flying into a concrete wall.

Her eyes turned reptilian blue and her coat turned darker along with the half crescent moon cutie mark.

"What on earth is this?" Nightmarity was baffled while at the same time assessing her current wound.

Luna stared at the queen of shadows and dark generosity very closely as all her wounds became non existent as if they were never there.

 _What is this sudden power boost I am starting to feel_

Her thoughts were interrupted with a claw grabbing Nightmarity and pulled her into a teeth shattering punch to the face, making Rarity flip for times before ending up on concrete gravel very hard.

"Damn you Luna," Nightmarity cursed at Luna.

"You have brought this on yourself Rarity so now you must pay for your crimes against Ponyville," Luna said walking up to her ready to finish her off.

Nightmarity planted some spikes to impale Luna and it seemed to work but then Luna pulled herself out and landed perfectly as the wound healed quickly.

"How is this possible?" Nightmarity asked in disbelief at what was going on.

Luna took a piece of a spike then threw it at Nightmarity's front hoof that attached to a brick wall.

Nightmarity tried to remove it but was unsuccessful as Luna walked closer, her mane flowing in the gentle breeze and eyes focused on the task currently.

"Luna what the hell do you think you are?!" Nightmarity demanded.

"I am the one mare you wished you never met again because I can make nightmares come true," Luna explained who she was.

Nightmarity caused a shockwave making Luna back up some as she freed herself from her own spike trap.

Luna still had that blank emotionless face staring back at Rarity who gritted her teeth.

"I thought the same thing not too long ago but a wise mare happen to steer me in a brighter future," Luna started looking at her sister.

Celestia smiled with tears of joy flowing down her face.

"Nopony has ever taught me about friendship more than my sister Celestia and now I'm not going to let her down," Luna proclaimed.

Nightmarity had a flash of what her life with the friends she made and how she enjoyed everyday despite hardships.

She smirked and went to punch Luna but again she stopped it with magic.

"Have you learned nothing?" Luna asked sharply.

"You are not going to stop me from achieving my goal of an Eternal Night," Nightmarity wanted to do this without interruption from Princess Luna.

"I cannot let that happen," Luna said uppercutting her before punching Rarity in the stomach hard breaking a couple of ribs.

She coughed up a lot of blood considering that now she was internally bleeding.

 _Damn I have to end this quickly or this won't end well for me_ Nightmarity thought contemplating a plan.

Luna walked up but chains stopped her.

"What is the meaning of this? Release me this instant and maybe I won't peel you like a banana," Luna threatened.

"No can do Princess I have to keep you there for my big finale to end you," Nightmarity said acting crazy.

She flew up and activated a ball of energy the size of Jupiter and Saturn fused together. Luna stared at it wide eyed as Rarity tossed it down to have it seal the lunar princesses fate.

Celestia used her body to take the brunt of Rarity's attack causing a huge explosion; Celestia breathed heavily with smoke rising from her before looking at her little sister.

"I don't know what just happened...my body just moved on it's own...I'm sorry Luna," Celestia said before passing out face first on the ground smiling.

Luna was in shock and agony as she screamed Tia's name up in the sky.

This was the pony changed her from being a monster into one of Tia's most precious sister in Equestria and she sacrificed herself to save her.

Luna became encaged as a blue aura started surrounding her, Nightmarity watched in amusement to see what sahd attempt at redemption for Celestia.

The aura grew stronger with every ounce of anger Luna had for her adversary.

"You took the one beacon of hope I had...I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Luna shouted.

Nightmarity fired a blast but it bounced off Luna like light reflecting from a mirror.

"What?!" Nightmarity asked not believing what is going on here.

A sharp kick in her teeth made her come crashing into the ground super hard enough to cause a crater.

Broken bones is all Nightmarity had along with Luna stomping on one hind leg severing the bone, making Rarity howl in pain.

"The pain you use on other ponies I will inflict on you," Luna said.

Grabbing her by the neck, she twisted it 180 degrees until blood sprayed out of it.

Luna dropped the body with ease into a ditch somewhere it could never be seen again.

She looked over at Celestia and checked her pulse.

"Good she's still breathing so the only thing I need to do is get you to the hospital," Luna said carrying Celestia on her back.

Luna was not about to let her sister die.


	4. Chapter 4 Recover Sister

**Return of Nightmarity Birth of an Eternal Night Chapter 4 Recover Sister**

Celestia was rushed into the ER quickly as doctors went to assess what kind of injury Tia was suffering.

Luna waited in the waiting room fearing that the worst has happened.

She imagined her sister dead or at least had a few more months to live before finally dying.

The fact that she was thinking like that only drove her tears to flow more no matter how many times she wiped them away. Luna imagined Celestia sacrificed herself to keep her sister fighting for her life and lives of many other ponies in Equestria.

 _This is all my fault I just know that everypony is going to hate me_ Luna thought of everypony abandoning her, blaming her for Tia's ultimate demise.

Until a doctor came trotting in to greet Luna broke her concentration for the moment.

"Princess Luna we examined your sister's X Rays and we were able to save her thanks to the quickness you had," The doctor explained.

With a sigh of relief, Luna gave the doctor a hug tearing up tears of joy.

 _Thank goodness Tia is going to be ok_

She walked into her sister's hospital room to see her looking out the window watching everypony going about their happy lives now that the morning sun came back up with the Eternal Night spell lifting when Luna killed Nightmarity by twisting her head a full 180 degrees.

"I really wanted to tell you how sorry I am for putting myself into the crossfire when you told me specifically not to," Celestia apologized.

Luna hugged Tia sobbing quietly on her chest because she was so worried the worst tragedy had come true.

She was thankful it didn't happen.

"I was so worry you had died but thank goodness you're alright and here to live another day," Luna was thankful to see her sister could still be here.

"Luna I am not going anywhere except to you because I love you forever and always," Celestia proclaimed wiping Luna's tears.

Luna sniffed and held on the sun princess tightly as if her life dependent on it.

Celestia nodded to have her sister let go and plus one of the nurses walked in.

"Miss Celestia has any pain from a blast of magic came back at any time?" asked the nurse pulling out of her pen and clipboard.

"No not at all," Celestia answered warmly and calmly flashing her signature bright radiant smile.

The nurse recorded her answer on the clipboard.

Luna sat there feeling guilty that this was going to be her fault if she heads outside, ponies will judge her like last but it ended with her being on the moon for 1,000 years or until Nightmare Night.

 _I really hope that does not happen again because the end result will be being on that moon for another 1,000 years or at least next Nightmare Night_ Luna got worried.

By sheer power or just motherly instincts, Celestia sensed hints of doubt and worry emitting from her younger sister which did not sit well with Tia.

"I can sense something is troubling you sister of mine; would you mind telling me what's wrong?" Celestia asked concerned.

At first Luna didn't want to say anything but knowing her sister would bug her about it unless she said something.

"Well after you sacrificed yourself to save me I feared that other ponies will put the blame on me for not stopping you from being in this current situation we are in now," Luna explained what's bothering her.

Celestia let out a chuckle that made Luna raise an eyebrow in confusion at the sudden outburst of laughter for she did not find any of this humorous.

"Luna dear sister I don't think anypony will put blame on you because I put my body in harm's way just so I could at least protect you," Celestia started to explain.

"But…" Luna tried to argue but Tia raised one hoof up to stop her excuse she was about to make.

"Nopony will think differently of you now or ever in your entire life. Plus no amount of what I did is gonna be enough for me to send you back to the moon," Celestia continued as if she read Luna's thoughts.

Her ears dropped down and felt ashamed for thinking negatively about her life.

"I understand your life has been changed since Nightmare Moon but this doesn't change anything about your personality; as long as you remain good to your word I could care less about what other ponies think of you," Tia expressed her love for Luna surpassed everything else.

The words hit Luna like she was punched in the gut and sent flying into a brick wall.

"I see now...thank you for opening my eyes," Luna thanked her sister for opening her eyes.

Celestia nodded ad gave her younger sister one final hug before she left.

Luna approached the front door and already she could feel her heartbeat pumping, beating faster than before.

 _Here goes nothing, remember what sister said about not caring what opinions other ponies may have_ Luna recalled what Tia told her.

Opening the doors ponies cheered Luna on for saving them from Nightmarity's wrath which boosted the moon princess' confidence 10 fold.

 _Wow Celestia was right, I did a great job and nopony is hating me because of what happened that resulted in somepony to be in the hospital_

Luna took in all the praises she was getting from her subjects while Tia looked out and watched smiling.

"You must have one wonderful sister," The nurse said with a smile.

Celestia nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, a shadow molded itself into a head then reattached to the neck making a clicking sound. Rarity opened her eyes then sat up breathing heavily as a stallion walked up to her.

"Miss are you-" He was cut off by a hypnotic power Nightmarity never possessed before until now.

She examined the stallion further to see he was standing still and not moving unless told otherwise.

"Ok you I want you to guide me to the mirror in the Crystal Empire," Nightmarity commanded.

The stallion walked down a path she can avoid anypony else noticing she up and left with somepony.

A new plan was about to arise and this time no one was going to be safe.


End file.
